Club Voru Ball World Championship 1
Host As a world cup had just occured, the host would be India, as they also hosted the World Cup. Format The 10 regions would each have their own playoffs, with the top 4 clubs making the regional playoffs. The top team from each region would qualify, plus 6 wild card teams. Qualifying North America In North America, after a double round robin, four teams made the regional playoffs. The Chicago Skyscrapers would play the Los Angeles Beaches, and the Montreal Monarchs would play the New York Empire. The Skyscrapers beat the Beaches, 55-49, and the Monarchs beat the Empire, 48-40. The Monarchs, Led by Owen Robison, then upset the Skyscrapers, 50-39, giving them the first spot. South America The regional playoffs had the Rio Redeemers against the Buenos Aires Obelisks as well as the Medellin Citadels against the Uruguay Conquistadors. The Buenos Aires Obelisks and Medellin Citadels faced each other in the finals, and the Citadels demolished, 66-39. Europe East The Turkey Sultans beat the Athens Ampitheaters, 56-48. The Milan Renaissance defeated the Moscow Czars, 60-45. In the Finals, the Turkey Sultans defeated the Milan Renaissance, 61-54. Europe West The Lisbon Lions had the record for the largest margin of victory in their first round playoff game against the London Lords, which they won 78-30. Then The Munich Owls beat the Hamburg Dragons, 51-49 in Overtime. The Lions beat the Owls, 70-51. Africa North Kandaki Jalloh was amazing as the Ethiopia Elephants defeated the Mali Miners, 68-40. The Morocco Marines defeated the Algeria Deserts, 55-54. The Elephants beat the Marines, 66-39. Africa South The Luanda Leopards beat the Johannesburg Lights, 53-50. The Nairobi Green beat the Kampala Lakers, 52-46. Luanda defeated Nairobi, 59-50. Middle East Yemen Unity defeated Cairo Pharoahs, 55-50. Then the Giza Pyramids defeated the Mecca Pilgrims, 52-49. The Unity beat the Pyramids, 57-54. Central Asia The Nepal Sherpas Defeated the Karachi Ports, 45-38. Then the Mumbai Monks defeated the New Delhi Cows, 60-51. In the finals, the Nepal Sherpas defeated the Mumbai Monks, 48-40. Southeast Asia Conference The Beijing Temples defeated the Singapore Cargo, 60-49. Then The Indonesia Archipelago crushed the Dhaka Bengals, 71-50. The Archipelago also beat the Temples, 60-52. Oceania and Pacific The Tokyo Citizens defeated the Osaka Nets, 56-50. The Taipei Devils defeated the Seoul Statues, 50-48. The Citizens also defeated the Devils, 59-49. Wild Cards The following teams were chosen as wild cards: Chicago Skyscrapers, Buenos Aires Obelisks, Milan Renaissance, Morocco Marines, Giza Pyramids, and Mumbai Monks. Bracket Stage Seedings #Lisbon Lions (Mumbai Bracket) #Indonesia Archipelago (New Delhi Bracket) #Ethiopia Elephants (Calcutta Bracket) #Medellin Citadels (Hyerabad Bracket) #Tokyo Citizens (Hyerabad Bracket) #Nepal Sherpas (Calcutta Bracket) #Montreal Monarchs (New Delhi Bracket) #Turkey Sultans (Mumbai Bracket) #Luanda Leopards (Mumbai Bracket) #Yemen Unity (New Delhi Bracket) #Mumbai Monks (Calcutta Bracket) #Chicago Skyscrapers (Hyerabad Bracket) #Milan Renaissance (Hyerabad Bracket) #Morocco Marines (Calcutta Bracket) #Buenos Aires Obelisks (New Delhi Bracket) #Giza Pyramids (Mumbai Bracket) Mumbai Bracket The Lions Beat the Pyramids, 69-50. The Sultans Beat the Leopards, 58-53. The Sultans beat the Lions, 61-59. New Delhi Bracket The Archipelago beat the Obelisks, 63-58. The Monarchs beat the Unity, 53-42. The Monarchs beat the Archipelago, 50-46. Calcutta Bracket The Elephants beat the Marines, 71-55. The Monks defeat the Sherpas, 56-49. The Elephants beat the Monks, 65-51. Hyerabad Bracket Citadels beat Renaissance, 57-54. Skyscrapers beat Citizens, 59-52. Skyscrapers beat Citadels, 50-47. Playoff Stage Semifinals The Sultans played the Monarchs. The Monarchs, led by Owen Robison, expected a low scoring game. However, Robison let up the most points of his club career, losing 66-53. Then the Elephants played the skyscrapers. It was not even close, with Kandaki Jalloh scoring 33 points, and the Elephants winning, 68-57. Finals The Elephants were again amazing in their victory over the Monarchs, winning 60-45, with Jalloh scoring 24 points. Club Season 1 Awards Club Voru Ball World Champion: Ethiopia Elephants Runner Up Club: Montreal Monarchs Semifinalist Clubs: Turkey Sultans and Chicago Skyscrapers World Player of the Year: Kandaki Jalloh, Ethiopia Elephants Club Championship MVP: Kandaki Jalloh, Ethiopia Elephants Scorer of the Year: Kandaki Jalloh, Ethiopia Elephants Midfielder of the Year: Ravesh Savarati, Mumbai Monks Defender of the Year: Hennie Vervoont, Lisbon Lions Goalkeeper of the Year: Owen Robison, Montreal Monarchs Regular Season Club MVP: Hennie Vervoont, Lisbon Lions Club Season 1 All Star Team GO: Owen Robison, Montreal Monarchs DEF: Hennie Vervoont, Lisbon Lions DEF: Nekati Mansur, Turkey Sultans DEF: Bhupala Priti, Mumbai Monks PA: Yiorgos Stephanidis, Turkey Sultans MI: Ravesh Savarati, Mumbai Monks MI: Rafael Villanueva, Medellin Citadels SH: Alex Frazier, Chicago Skyscrapers WI: Kandaki Jalloh, Ethiopia Elephants WI: Clarence Tayor, Lisbon Lions